Samantha's Wonderful Adventure
by Mewraven
Summary: Discontinued. Samantha has always wanted to go on her pokemon journey and her parents have finally let her go. She meets old and new friends on her way to being a possible champion.some romance later, cursing and humor. Chapter 11 up. discontinued
1. How it Started

**Hey everyone, i redid this chapter, so hopefully it's better. Thanks to all the people who helped me!**

**Disclamer: I do not own pokemon. TopazSoarhire, Articunomew, Obsidian Blade and myself own some of the pokemon in the story.**

* * *

"So…are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Danielle.

"I know it will." Replyed Sam defiantly, as she finished tying a knot.

The two girls were currently in Sam's room. Danielle, or Dani, was helping Sam prepare for the next mornings event. They were tying sheets together so that Sam would be able to sneak out her second story window.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your crazy ideas?" asked Dani again.

"You don't understand." Said Sam standing up. "I've wanted this since like, forever. No one is gonna stop me."

Dani had no interest in becoming a pokemon trainer. She wanted to become a contest judge. 'To see all the wonderful pokemon doing their best!...' was just one of her reasons. Sam thought she was crazy for not becoming a trainer. They would get into arguments sometimes but everything always turned out ok.

The clock read 5:00 pm.

"Thanks for helping me!" said Sam as she stuffed the sheets under the bed. "I'll see you later!" she yelled loudly as Dani walked home.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, Samantha Silver jumped as her alarm went off. She quickly slammed her hand down on her Mewtwo alarm clock so it would not wake any one up. It was 6:00 a.m. the time when the mail usually arrived. Why wake up so early? She needed to get the newspaper.

Ever since she had turned, ten Sam had been able to enter a contest. If you placed, tenth or better you were given a rare pokemon to be your partner on your journey. For three years now, Sam had been denied the privilege of entering. This year it was going to be different. This year she was going to win.

Samantha Silver was thirteen years old; she had blue hair and blue purple eyes. She was about 5'1" tall and she loved adventure. When she was little she had trained with the ninja, mask. She lived in the Lorem region, in a place called Staldight Town. She was an only child and she lived with her mom and dad. If you wanted to start your official pokemon journey, you had to write an essay on a given topic to be judged. This judging was held only once a year.

Sam quietly lowered the sheets out the window, and tied them to the leg of her bed. She grabbed them and slowly started lowering herself out the window. About a third of the way down she heard a rip. She looked up and her blue eyes widened. The sheets were ripping. She barely had time to register that before she was falling.

Her ninja training took over. She turned herself over in the air so her back was not first. She didn't have enough time to land properly though, and she landed on the wrong part of her foot and fell forward. She thrust her hands out to break the fall and was rewarded with a large scrape on her left hand.

"Ow."

Sam sneaked over to the mailbox and ripped the entry form from the paper. Then she closed her eyes and focused on her room. In an istant she was there,she opened her eyes and quickly closed them. When she opened hem again, the room had stopped spinning. She went and locked the door.

Sam quickly sat down and stared to fill in the sheet. Region, town street etc. Then came the part she was waiting for, the part, which said what pokemon would be given as prizes.

The choices were: Pichu the electric mouse pokemon, pre evolved form of the current world champion's pokemon Pikachu. Nymbis, a cloud like pokemon native to the Dictoy region. Frezint the ice-dragon native of the Forenzis region. Jorei, small parrot pokemon native to the Dictoy region. Fidranger the flower-puppy pokemon native to the Janera region. Volava the fire kitten native to the Janera region. Evee the little dog pokemon native to the Kanto region. Treecko, Mudkip and Torchic would also be present.

Sam was puzzling about which pokemon to choose from when a knock sounded on her door.

"Sam?" Her mother called softly. Sam became totally silent so her mom would think she was still asleep. "Must be sleeping," her mother murmured. "I'll ask her later why there is a chunk missing from the news paper". Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had walked away, and she was still safe.

Now Sam looked farther down the page and saw the essay subject was pokemon training.

She groaned and said, "Time to go to the book room." She teleported again, grabbed the books she needed and teleported back to her room. She was beginning to get a head ache. She opened her eyes and her knees gave out. "To much… teleportation." She groaned and stood up.

She knew a bit about pokemon training, basicly, the basics. She decided in order to win the contest, she needed to know a lot more.

Four hours later, the Pokerap started to play. Sam was dazed from all the writing she had done. When she realized it was her Pokenav ringing, she answered. I was her mom.

"All right honey I think you've had enough sleep. Why is the contest entry sheet from the newspaper missing?"

"A well, umm... I don't know, shoot the signals going." Sam lied. "Samantha Silver we are in the same house. I demand to know wha-"

Sam turned of her Pokenav. She put the entry form in an envelope, sealed it, and put the stamp on it. As her mother's footsteps came up the stairs, Sam jumped out her second story window, landed and fell

"I guess I need to work at that more…" She said. Sam ran to the mailbox and put the letter in. A minute later, the mail van arrived. Her entry was in the mail. There was no way her parents would be able to stop her. Speaking of her parent's guess who she saw walking out of the front door.

"Oh great. Here we go." Sam muttered as she turned around.

"Samantha Silver what in Mews name were you doing?"  
Sam decided to tell them the truth." I was writing and mailing my poke-entry. It's pretty good too."

"WHAT! Our little baby going off on her pokemon journey? I can't let her!"

"Now dear," Her father said to her mom," I think this is excellent. I think its time we let Sam go." Sam was ecstatic. She started to dance then she ran in to her house to pack.

"Wait Honey! What happened to your hand?" asked her mom as she ran in after her daughter.

"Honey, you know the results don't come back for about 2 weeks..." Her mother's voice drifted up the stairs, but Sam did not care.

* * *

After about two terrible weeks it came. The envelope addressed to Samantha Silver, had come bearing the official poke crest. Sam tore it open, inside was a letter, it read:

_Dear Samantha, _

Professors Oak, Birch and Ivy are happy to inform you that you placed second in the contest. You will be needed at the pokemon lab in Staldight town in a weeks …

Sam did not read any further." Yes I did it!" She yelled. Her dad rushed in.

"You did what?" He asked.

"I got second place in the contest!" she replied.

" Well then, I'll have to go tell your mother. We'll have to have a party with the whole family too..." He trailed off.

" Yes!" Sam shouted again. This was going to be fun. This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

A week had past. It was time for Sam to go to the Lab. On the way, she remembered some of the events that had taken place during the week. First, she had gotten about a million letters of congratulation from her friends and family. Second of all her parents held a big party. Sam received gifts such as, a couple of new cards for her Pokenav, 10000 added on to her trainer card once she got it, books about pokemon habits and an Evee from her father that would be in her PC.

Her thoughts trailed of as she reached the Lab. It was a beautiful building that was quite large. Many people had gathered to watch the winners walk in. Just as Sam was about to walk in, a good-looking boy, slightly taller than her got out of a car. He smiled at her and walked into the building. Sam followed not really thinking and she bumped into Prof Redwood.

"Hurry Sam," he said, feeling around for his glasses. Sam thanked him and handed him the glasses. He showed her to the room and opened the door," Good luck." He whispered.

Sam walked into the room with every one staring at her; she blushed and went to her seat.

"Ehem," Prof Oak cleared his voice." As you all know you are the lucky winners of the contest. The starter pokemon await you, think for a minute about which one you want. Then we will lift the curtain and you will pick your life long friend."

Sam had narrowed her choices to either Volava or Nymbis. The Legendary trainer, Sam Sapphire, closest to being world champion and beating Ash, had the evolved form of Nymbis. It knew a powerful attack and was hard to catch.

"You all should have chosen by now," Prof Oak's voice boomed through her thoughts. He raised the curtain. When Sam looked to see the pokemon there were none there. Instead, plush dolls were in the cases. The pokemon had been stolen! ( a/n no duh, sorry, anyways,)

"Oh dear!" Cried Prof. Birch. " You kids have your first mission. Among yourselves, make a leader and find the pokemon. We will provide you with some other pokemon. When you find the pokemon, please bring them back here. Now off you go good luck."

* * *

**Ok, so this is the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. The Forest

**First i want to say, happy april fools day everyone.**

**Secondi want to thank my reviewers, and a special thanks goesto TopazSoarhire. **

**Third I added a poll at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Disclamer: i do not own pokemon. TopazSoarhire, Articunomew and Obsidian Blade own some of the pokemon in this story.**

* * *

Prof Birch got other pokemon and Sam grabbed one. It turned out to be a Wooper. She got out her Pokenav, which was the newest model. The Pokenav 3001. It was smaller than earlier pokenavs; it came with a map card, a web card, a radio card and a phone card. Additional cards included movie cards, there were about 25 different movie cards out with more to come, a gaming card with which you could download GBA games, and the rarest was the pokemon translator card. It allowed you to communicate with your pokemon. Out of the cards that you had to buy, Sam had the gaming card, but no movie cards she didn't have time to watch movies. She also wanted the translator card. It was very expensive, though it was rumored that you received one when you started your official pokemon journey. The Pokenav 3001 also had the usual features, Pokedex stats etc.

Sam pointed her Pokenav at the Wooper. The Pokenav said, "Wooper the mud fish pokemon, native to the Johto region. Known moves: tackle, water gun, growl. Current level: 10. The other pokemon were: two Oddish, a Spearow, two Growlithe, a Ghastly, a Drowzee, and two Mareep.

Then every one started to talk at once. Sam took this time to look at everyone. The red haired boy was there as well as a gold haired boy, a purple haired girl, a boy with two toned hair, the tones were red brown and dark brown, one black haired boy, one with spiky hair, a black haired girl, a green haired boy, a pink haired girl and an oddly familiar looking lavender haired girl who was looking right at her.

MIK!" cried Sam. She ran over, with happiness on her face. Mik smiled back.Mik was an old friend who had moved away. "Mik you're here!" she said again.

"Sam it's so great to see you," Mik said. Mik had been part of the Staldight swim team and she was an excellent swimmer. She also had psychic powers like Sam, although Sam was stronger. Then they noticed everyone was staring at them. They grinned Mareepishly as the red haired boy stepped forward.

"My name is Lance. Now let's quiet down and introduce ourselves."

"Again, my name is Lance and my father is the Johto champion." he said.

"Well my name is Mik this is my friend Sam. We both have psychic powers." Mik chimed in.

The gold haired boy said, "My name is Jake, I have no psychic power but I'm good at sailing."

"My name is Rae, I'm an incredibly strong psychic and Sabrina is my mom." The purple haired girl added.

"I'm Pheonix." said the tough looking black haired girl.

"And I'm Dimitri, but just call me Meech. I'm Ash's son." The spiky black haired boy said.

"Kai." said the green haired boy.

"My names Diego!" said Diego happily.

"And like, my name is Sienna." the pink haired girl said snottily.

"Well now that you all know each other, I suggest you go find those pokemon." said Prof Birch from where he stood unnoticed.

"Ok we're getting to that." muttered Lance." Next we should find out what teams are active in this area, Sam could you look that up?"

"Sure," She said as she ran over to the computer. Sam did a search on the Pokenet and this is what she found. The teams Vanosh and Acre were the active teams. She also found that team Vanish preferred ghost and water types and team Acre preferred fighting and grass. The team Vanosh was mainly centered around the southern part of the Lorem region and team Acre around the northern part. That gave them the answer to the question of which team it was. Team Vanosh had stolen their pokemon.

Sam took out her Pokenav and looked at the map. It showed that there was a forest due north. The forest was called Hemlock Forest. "I think I know where they took our pokemon she said."

"I do know. "Said Rae." Her hair blow slightly in a non existing wind as her eyes glowed slightly and she used her psychic powers. "The aura coming from the forest tells me ghost pokemon are in there. If I'm not mistaken ghost pokemon are only found in Shadow tower which is to the far North West."

Rae's words were greeted with silence. "So you're a psychic?" asked Meech.

"Yes, Remember? I said my mom was Sabrina the strongest psychic."

"Oh ya."

Everyone has mixed feelings about going into the forest. A few people looked scared, some looked bored and others looked excited. Sam was one of those people who were aloittle cautious about going in there. It was dark, and damp and who knew what lay aroung the next corner.

Now thatthey knew where they were going, Lance broke them into groups, there were three. Each one had a psychic so they could communicate. Sam was paired with Jake, Kai and to her great dislike, Sienna.

They headed to the forest, which was dark and somewhat creepy. Sienna kept complaining every time she stepped in a mud puddle." Would you shut up already?" asked Kai, "You're giving me a headache." Sam silently had to agree. Sienna was being really annoying. Sam was also a little bit squeamish about walking in the mud. Who knew if there were worms in there. Sam hated worms they were so slimy, and gross. She even disliked pokemon worms but they were not so bad at least they evolved.

Sam, who had been telling Rae and Mik where they were, while looking out for worms, suddenly started to shake. Before she blacked out, she was able to say, " …call the others... getting mentally attacked... hurry..."

After she blacked out her group started to panic. Sienna totally freaked out and she started to cry.

"Would you get a grip?" asked Kai. You could tell from the look on his face that he was not enjoying Sienna's tantrum. Kai then turned to Jake who was looking at Sam with worry on his face. "Could you carry her?" asked Kai, looking atSam,"That way I'll be able to try to calm down Sienna and navigate through the forest. Hopefully Rae or someone will be able to locate us but until then we're on our own." Jake nodded and grunted slightly as he hoisted Sam into his arms. He then startd to carry her bridal style. They followed Kai untilthey found the other groups. By the time they reached them, Kai was bright red from anger. It seemed that Sienna had worn down his patience all the way because she asked too many questions. Most of the young trainers stayed away from him for awhile. They didn't feel like being the subject of Kai's wrath.

* * *

"LOOK, I'M A STRONG PSYCHIC; I CAN HANDLE MENTAL BARRIERS OK?" 

Sam groaned, as the world came into focus. "Who's yelling?" she asked drowsily.

"Take a guess,' muttered Jake. Sam looked and saw that Rae was yelling at someone who had asked a stupid question. Sam groaned again as Mik came over.

You were out for a while." She said.

She told Sam they were still trying to decide what to do.

"So would you get over here?" she asked. Sam got up and brushed the dirt off of her T-shirt and long boy's shorts. She walked over, muttering about people who attacked you mentally and she cursed herself for not thinking about mental barriers.

Sam cleared her throat as she walked into the circle of young trainers. "I have a plan. When I woke-up, I heard Rae talking-"

"Cough,screaming,cough."

Sam rolled her eyes at Pheonix and continued." Rae was talking about mental barriers, and I thought she could shield us from all psychic attacks. And Mik you could give her strength when she starts to get tired. There will probably Vanish grunts in the hide out so we should find somewhere to train our pokemon. Wait I think I saw some grass a little while ago, let's go

back there."

Lance added to this idea," I think that's a good idea. But I also think we should post sentries, so we won't get jumped."  
Everyone agreed and they went back to the large patch of grass.

**

* * *

**

**In the hideout-**

_A grunt in green camouflage walked into a room, it was dimly lit and there was a person sitting in a chair. What you could see of him told you he was muscular. It looked like he had spiky hair, his clothes were quality fabric and you could see the outline of a badge of leadership on his chest. "Boss, the attacks worked, they have left we are safe."_

_"Good, good, alright get back to work."_

_"Yes sir." The grunt left._

_Greon sat there musing; he was the leader of Team Vanosh. He need not worry about those kids, he had their pokemon, and everything was fine. Greon scratched an itch and continued to work._

* * *

**So how was this chapter?**

**Poll question:**

**What is your favorite type of pokemon?**

**Please R&R and don't forget to answer the poll question**


	3. Into The Hideout

**hi everyone, i'm back. thank you to those who have reviwed my story, though there were not as many reviews as i wouold have liked... i'm keeping the poll up for another chapter. **

**Disclamer: I do not own pokemon. Articunomew, TopazSoarhire and Obsidian Blade own some of the pokemon.**

* * *

"Hey guys I'm finished." said Kai. They all had been training hard for an hour. Their pokemon had become much stronger. The group felt like they were ready to take down Team Vanosh. Sam looked around, she could see set mouths and determination in everyone's faces.

"All right Rae," said Sam, "We're ready." Rae's eyes suddenly glowed purple, and the air was filled with a purple fog. It was see through and Sam could see some lavender power mixing with the purple. Mik's power thought Sam. She added some of her own power to help. Blue-purple power started to weave in and out of the light purple fog. It was then Sam realized all of their powers had purple in it.

"Let's go," said Lance and they entered the hideout.

Inside the hideout was dark and smelly, You could feel cold air around your ankles as you walked. The grey walls had water dripping through cracks in them. The sound could be heard throughout the halls.

"All right, let's split up, three groups, a psychic in each." said Lance. Sam was with Pheonix and Jake. The groups split and Sam's group walked down the hallway to the left.

Sam was beginning to think it was too quiet when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She motioned for the group to stop. She pointed silently at the figure. The group tensed, ready for anything. The person realized they had been seen and stepped out of the shadows to confront the group. The man wore a dark gray camouflage suit with yellow V's on the sleeves. He had a hat on that matched his suit.

"I challenge the dark haired girl to a battle." he said gruffly.

"Challenge accepted." replied Pheonix.

The two stepped back and into position. Jake stepped between them," Let the battle commence."

"Ok kid," said the man," lets make this a double battle, two pokemon apiece."

"Is it ok if one of them is my partner?" she asked, pointing to Sam and Jake." I only have one pokemon."

"Fine but hurry up. The Boss with be angry if I don't beat you guys."

Sam hurried into position as Jake said," Double battle, begin!"

"Go Vanesh and Horsea!" yelled the Grunt.

"Mareep get him!"

Sam glanced at the battlefield before yelling, "Wooper go!"  
Pheonix attacked first." Mareep lets give that Horsea a taste of our thunder. Use Thundershock!"

Mareep charged straight at the Horsea as the Grunt gave an order, "Dodge and use bubble!" The Mareep ran closer as the Horsea jumped. The sheep skidded to a halt, looking around confused, as Horsea came down. It landed on the yellow pokemon's tail, causing it to yelp and loose electricity. There was a blinding flash of white light and a slightly burnt smell filled the air. Sam's eyes cleared and she saw two smoking pokemon. Mareep limped back to its end of the field as Horsea used bubble. The effort of using the attack caused the sea horse to faint. Mareep sat down tired but it did not faint, though it was very weak.

The grunt smirked and said, "Vanesh lets finish off that pitiful sheep." The pokemon also smirked, "Vanesh use faint attack!" Vanosh swirled and became a mist the humans could just barely see. It glided over to the Mareep and when it was on the sheep, it solidified, the impact knocked the Mareep out.

Pheonix held out a pokeball and recalled the pokemon. "Good job Mareep," louder she said, "Sam this battle is in your hands now."

Sam looked at her, and then turned her eyes to the battle field, her gaze steady.  
"Let's finish this Wooper!"

"Wooper use water stream!" yelled Sam. The whooper started to cough, but no water came out of its mouth. The grunt started to laugh and his pokemon imitated him. It scrunched its eyes up and opened its mouth wider than normal. Sam just stood there watching. The Whooper's stomach began to bulge. The grunt realized the pokemon was opening its mouth too late. It let out a stream of water that hit the ghost pokemon squarely.  
The Vanesh fainted, and the grunt recalled it saying, "You'll pay for this!" he ran off.

"That was a great battle," Jake started saying but when he realized Sam and Pheonix were running after the grunt he ran after them. " Wait up!"

Sam and Pheonix kept running until they could hear the grunt, saying," That's right Boss, they beat the crap out of me and they're coming this way!"

Sam communicated to the other groups their location and what was happening as Pheonix and Jake continued to listen. "That's what I said Boss."

Another voice said something the two listening teens could not hear. A split second later the door slammed open and an angry looking man stood in the doorway. He walked over to the group and looked down his nose at them. Then he threw the little ball he had in his hand on the ground.

**BOOM**.

Sam was able to put up a barrier at the last moment, but she was only able to cover herself and Pheonix. When the smoke cleared, she saw Jake lying on the floor out cold. Sam quickly told the other groups she had their pokemon, and she and Pheonix started hauling Jake outside.

**Jake's pov**:

_I felt like I was drifting through fog, not able to see clearly, hear or maneuver... for some strange reason I felt oddly calm and secure. I drifted aimlessly in the fog, and I realized I was gradually floating towards a light above me... My hearing began to come back, I could hear voices... but I could not see anyone. I opened my eyes wide and stared into the gloom, trying to see ... blue, orange and- wait what? My brain suddenly snapped in to place. I strained my eyes as the shape moved towards me... it got clearer and clearer until I could see its glittering eyes... "Swampert..." I breathed, surprised I could talk. It took me and held me in its arms, as it moved rapidly up-wards towards the light..." Thank you..." I whispered, and it was gone._

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

"I hope so." That must be Sam... But who asked the question... it must be Mik... I opened my eyes to see every one staring at me. I brought hands that felt as heavy as a Snorlax to my eyes; I rubbed them and then opened them again. Sam, Mik and Lance were bending over me. "Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I think so..." I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"Good." she hugged me and then ran to the others to get them ready to go. I smiled and then stood up.

**End Jake's pov**

After what seemed like forever, Sam and Lance were able to gat the group ready and on the road. It took about half an hour to get back to the lab but by then the sun was setting.

"I'm really sorry kids, but it's too late to give you your pokemon today. I will have my assistants get the guest rooms ready for you." said Prof Redwood. "Sam, you and Mik will share a room, Lance and Jake, Pheonix and Sienna..." He assigned everyone a room. When Sam got to hers, she just threw down her stuff, mumbled something about changing in the morning, and was fast asleep. Mik rolled her eyes and got into her bed too. They were asleep immediately.

The next morning they were awoken by a scream. " YOU SPILLED MY NAIL POLISH!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT, I DON'T GIVE A DMN!"

Then the sound of running feet where heard on the stairs. The Prof's aids were coming up to sort out the quarrel. Sam stood up with her eyes closed, hoping she was just dreaming. She stepped forward and tripped no the stuff she put on the floor the night before.

"Oof, oww! "She got up as Mik rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Mik also readied her stuff and she was ready by the time Sam was out of the bathroom.

"You ready?"

"I am! "Sam replied. They grinned at each other and went down the stairs. When they arrived on the ground floor, they saw the group of Profs. talking quietly in the corner. "What happened?" asked Sam.

Kai explained, "Pheonix and Sienna had a fist fight this morning, the Professors are discussing what they are going to do with the girls now. I heard they might be banned from the contest for physical violence and bad language."

"What!" The two fresh arrivals said. "I'm going over there." said Mik, "I think those two shouldn't have shared a room."

"Mik wait, I'm coming too!" said Sam.

"Well hurry up than." was the reply.

"So it's decided. The girls will be banned." said a voice Mik and Sam did not recognize.

"Professors wait!" cried Mik, "I think they should be allowed to stay."

"I am surprised you actually came over here..." said Redwood, "Its a mark of a good pokemon trainer... loyalty…" He said thoughtfully "but I am sorry the girls will not be allowed to stay."

"But-" started Mik.

"There are no _buts_ about it Miss," said another Prof., "it has been decided, please go back to your seat."

She and Sam went back to the group defeated. They sat down and stared at the Professors mulishly.

Redwood stepped up, "You are now going to be given your pokemon please sit for a moment more- ok, you may now go look at the pokemon."

Everyone except Pheonix and Sienna stood up and surged forward. Sam's anger at the Profs was momentarily forgotten, to be replaced by excitement. She ran to catch up with Mik.

Sam walked up to the pokemon and let her eyes drift over them. There was the Pichu letting off sparks, and the Torchic coughing fireballs. She lined up with the rest of the trainers to be and they started to take closer looks at the pokemon.

* * *

**Thats it. did you like it? please tell me and don't forget the poll**. 


	4. Pokemon Pokemon and more Pokemon

**Here is the next chapter. I would like more reviews. Surely someone has to have an opinion about this story. Again i'm keeping the poll open for another chapter. **

**Disclamer: Same as the last time.**

* * *

(The information given about each pokemon I looked up although it may be different in other stories.) 

The first pokemon were Pichu and Nymbis. Sam reached her hand to pat the Pichu. It looked up at her, smiled and closed its eyes in pleasure as she scratched between its ears. Sam then turned her attention to the Nymbis, which was hovering behind the Pichu. This was one of her choices for her starter pokemon, it looked like a cloud and it felt like one to. When Sam reached out her hands to touch it, her fingers slid through its body. She jerked her hand out of it and looked down at the information.

**PICHU**  
_The little electric rodent pokemon, it is the pre-evolved form of the pokemon Pikachu. It loves to play but when excited it will accidentally loosen an electric shock. It can be a handful for new trainers and it might be a little out of control until you gain its trust._

**Current Level: **5

**Type:** Electric

**Gender:** Male

**Current Attacks**:

Thundershock

Charm

**Next Attack**:

Tail Whip

Sam then looked at the Nymbis's Pokedex.

**NYMBIS**  
_The cloud pokemon, its body is formed by mist and fog. When it wants to, or when it's necessary this pokemon will solidify. It can also become invisible. Nymbis and its evolved form have the habit of raining on people in bad moods._

**Current Level: **5

**Type: **Electric/Water

**Gender: **Male

**Current Attacks: **

Thunderbolt

Raindance

Water Gun

**Next Attack**:

Rain of Lightning

Sam looked closer at the cloudy pokemon. It did not look all that powerful but she had heard stories about Zeus, Sam Sapphire's pokemon. Then she received a nudge from the back, which told her it was time to move on.

Sam threw a dirty look behind her, not really looking at who had given her the nudge, and moved to the next enclosure. This one held the Jorei and Evee. Rae who was ahead of Sam gave the Evee a last pat and moved on. The Evee put its paws on the edge of the glass wall. It looked longingly after Rae, so Sam figured it was out of the question for anyone but Rae's starter pokemon. She looked at the Jorei and she could have sworn it gave her the evil eye. Sam's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly. It clicked its beak menacingly at her. Sheswallowed nervouslyand looked at the Pokedex information.

**JOREI**  
_The little parrot pokemon. It lives in many areas but mainly the Dictoy Region. When it migrates, it makes a large amount of noise as it flies. Though normally quite friendly, Jorei become quite fierce during the nesting season._

_'That might be the reason itlooked at me like that...'_ thought Sam. Sheglanced at the pokemon again then thought, _'Actually maybe not.'_

**Current Level: **5

**Type: **Flying

**Gender: **Female

**Current Attacks**:

Peck

Fury Attack

**Next Attack**:

Leer

Sam then looked at the Evee and then she turned her eyes downwards to read the Pokedex.

**EVEE**  
_The evolution pokemon. It is known for being able to evolve into many different forms using evolution stones. Two forms involve a solid friendship.More than Fiveare known,_ (they are mentioned in BOAM)_ but it is suspected there are more._**  
**

**Current Level: **5

**Type:** Normal

**Gender: **Male

**Current Attacks**:

Tackle

Growl

**Next Attack**:

Bite

Sam looked thoughtfully at the pokemon before she realized she was about to be nudged again. She closed her eyes and let her senses take control. She felt the wind of movement, and spun. She grabbed the person's hand and looked up into their eyes. It was Jake. She blushed and let go of his hand. Sam did not know what was going on. She decided to ponder it later and she stepped forward to look at the next set on pokemon.

They were the fire starters, Sam decided she did not want to be roasted. Although that Volava did look pretty cute.

**VOLAVA**  
_The fire kitten pokemon. It is an excellent hunter and a once befriended it will remain loyal forever. Its eyes are adapted to avoid blinking from dust while on a chase._

**Current Level: **5

**Type:** Fire

**Gender: **Female

**Current Attacks**:

Scratch

Hiss

**Next Attack**:

Ember

'So, that's Volava' thought Sam, she had never heard of the move Hiss before she looked at her Pokenav quickly and it said:

**Hiss**:_ Lowers opponent's attack and defense._

Sam then turned her attention to the Torchic. It looked up at her and cheeped at her in a friendly way. Sam looked at the data.

**TORCHIC**  
_The chick pokemon Torchic, it is native to the Hoenn Region where it is rare and sought after. It is unsteady on its feet until it evolves and it releases fireballs without meaning to. Even with all these down factors it is very soft and cuddly, when hugged it will become warmer and warmer._

**Current Level: **5

**Type:** Fire

**Gender: **Male

**Current Attacks: **

Scratch

Growl

**Next Attack:**

Ember

Sam took another look at the Torchic before moving on to the next enclosure.

This enclosure held the grass type pokemon. The Treecko was sitting against the wall of the enclosure, looking bored, while the Fidranger in contrast had its paws up against the edge of the glass. It watched everyone with shining eyes. Sam reached to pet and when she did she accidently touched one of its ears. She felt pain on her hand and brought it up to her face for a closer inspection. There was a small cut on her hand, puzzled she looked at the Pokedex data.

**FIDRANGER**

_The flower puppy pokemon. Because of its ability to go without water for days, it can survive in dessert like climates, even though it prefers to live in forests. Its ears have sharp edges which it uses to defend against enemies._

**Current Level: **5

**Type:** Grass

**Gender: **Female

**Current Attacks:**

Tackle

Growl

**Next Attack:**

Leech Seed

Sam looked at the Fidranger and remembered.

**Flash Back**

_It was a hot day in the month of fire, Sam and Mik who were nine years old sat in the sand in the evening light watching the dog walkers walk their dogs along the beach. The girls were happily playing, that is until a woman walked by. She had green hair worn in two buns on the sides of her head. She ran along the beach, and a large green dog sprinted to catch up with her. It wagged its tail and ran over to the girls. It sniffed them and licked Mik's face. The woman came over laughing._

"_Hi, my name is Rose. This is my pokemon, Celia." Rose looked at the girls closely. "You know," she said. "I have a feeling we will meet again someday…" Then Rose called to Celia and ran off. _

_Mik looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Someday I'll grow up and get that cute doggy pokemon, just you wait Sam, someday, I'll be the best grass type pokemon trainer ever!"_

**End Flash Back**

Sam grinned at the memory, she knew which pokemon Mik wanted.

**Treecko**

_The tree gecko pokemon. It is much sought after by trainers because it is only found in the Hoenn region. It tends to have a calm collected personality. It always has a bit of grass in its mouth that it chews on. It is a fierce fighter and it never gives up._

**Current Level: **5

**Type: **Grass

**Gender: **Male

**Current Attacks:**

Pound

Leer

**Next Attack**

Absorb

Sam moved to the next enclosure the Mudkip was not looking at her but at Jake who was behind her. It gurgled a little and grinned. Sam smirked because she new that when Mudkip really like someone, they will shoot water at them. Jake was in for a wet surprise when he came to this enclosure. The Frezint was looking moody, it kept looking over at Sienna. Sam was puzzled until she remembered that Frezint chose their trainers. The Frezint looked at Sienna again and stretched its wings and flew over to Sienna and landed on her shoulder. She squeaked in surprise before she petted the pokemon gently.

**MUDKIP**

_The mud fish pokemon. It is native to the Hoenn region and it is sought after by trainers because of its rarity. Because of its short legs, Mudkip prefer living in water. Mudkip show trust or affection by squirting water at them. This has been misinterpreted by trainers and Mudkip have been left sad and lonely._

**Current Level: **5

**Type: **Water

**Gender: **Female

**Current Attacks:**

Tackle

Growl

**Next Attack:**

Mudslap

Sam watched as the Mudkip became more and more excited as Jake moved slightlyin its direction.

**FREZINT**

_The frozen dragon pokemon. It has very few weaknesses because it's an ice/dragon dual type pokemon. It tends to be very curious. If it likes something it will land on it to guard it. It has the ability to freeze anyone within three meters._

**Current Level: **5

**Type:** IceDragon

**Gender: **Female

**Current Attacks:**

Powder Snow

Dragon Rage

Rest

**Next Attack:**

Gust

Since she was finished looking at the pokemon, Sam walked back over to her chair. She sat down and watched as Jake moved over to Mudkip's enclosure. He was greeted by a face full of water.

Sam laughed along with everyone else at the surprised expression on Jake's face. Once the shock wore off, Jake joined in with them. Jake finished reading when everyone stopped laughing. He went over to his seat as Professor Redwood walked up to the front.

"Now that you have had a chance to look at all the choices, it is time to choose your pokemon. We will start with Lance Dragon."

* * *

**this chapter was pretty boring. the next one will be more exciting. please, people i'm begging you, please review. If anyone has any ideas on what _they_ want to happen next, say so in either your review orpm me.**


	5. Choice

**thanks to the people who reviwed the last chapter.**

**Here is the next chapter. I'm in Mass. right now visiting cousins, i'm on my april vacation. I hope everyone had/has a great vacation.**

**Poll answers:**

**Water: 3**

**Fire: 2**

**Grass 1**

**some of my friends at school answered this poll so their answers are here too.**

**Disclamer: Same as last time...**

* * *

Lance walked over to the Professor who motioned for him to pick his pokemon. Lance walked over to the Volava and Torchic's enclosure and lifted out the Volava. Sam heard one or to sounds of disappointment. She supposed that Volava had been one of the most wanted pokemon. 

"I want this one" Lance said. Professor Redwood handed Lance a normal red pokeball, except this one had a small fire sign on the top, Redwood also gave him a red backpack.

Redwood then spoke to the group of trainers. "This bag will carry all you need. We, he motioned towards the professors, have provided you with the basic supplies: potions, various healing items, another pokeball, one masterball, a trainer's uniform a Pokenav, the basic Pokenav cards, and a translator card." Sam heard sounds of surprise and delight at the last items. Everyone she new wanted a translator card.

Lance thanked the professors and walked back to his seat.

"Next is Samantha Silver."

Sam walked over to the pokemon thinking hard. She liked the Mudkip, but she liked Jake. Sam also liked the Nymbis … She walked over to the Nymbis's enclosure and raised an eyebrow. To her surprise, it raised the top of it body and curved the bottom up so it looked like a smile. Sam smiled back and picked up the solidified Nymbis.

Professor Redwood handed her a pokeball that had a water sign with an electric mark going through it. He also gave her a light yellow and blue backpack. She nodded in thanks and went back over to her place.

Sam settled the Nymbis in her lap and began to go through her backpack. Once she found what she was looking for she took out her own Pokenav that happened to have an assortment of stickers on it. She slid the translator card into its slot and writing appeared across the screen.

**Card activation in 30 minutes.**

Sam grinned and put her Pokenav into a pocket of her backpack. She then looked closer at the bag. It had many pockets. There was one bigger pocket a slightly smaller pocket, a cooler pocket for keeping refrigerated foods in, and then smaller pockets for other essentials.

Sam looked up in time to see Jake get sprayed by the Mudkip as he lifted it out of her enclosure. She looked to see what pokemon people had chosen. Rae had taken the Evee and Kai had taken Treecko.

"Mik Boudette"

Mik walked up and went straight to the Fidranger and she touched its head. The Fidranger barked and leapt out of her enclosure. Mik was handed a pokeball with a grass symbol on it and a dark green backpack. Sam winked at her and Mik winked back.

"Dimitri Ketchu-"

I want to be the best that ever was

To beat all the rest-

Sam blushed as she realized it was her Pokenav. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Excuse me," she said as she ran out. Once she got outside the room, Sam sat down with her back to the wall and turned her phone on. It was her mother.

"Hi honey, I just wanted to know how you were doing and what pokemon you chose-is something the matter?" she asked

"As a matter of fact yes, something is wrong! Everyone is choosing their pokemon right now!" She said a little calmly, "We had to wait to choose our pokemon because Team Vanosh stole the pokemon." She put her head in her hands as she continued. "I bet everyone is laughing at me now because I had to go out, I feel so embarrassed…"

"I'm sorry honey, but your father and I thought you had chosen your pokemon yesterday… But we have some exciting news. I'm pregnant! In a couple of months you'll have a little sibling! Aren't you exci-"

"What."

"I'm pregnant. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No but it's a bit of a surprise… can I call you back later?"

"Sure honey, I'll talk to you later, bye and be safe."

"Ok, ok, bye"

Sam put her Pokenav back into her bag and telepathically opened the door to the room that she had come out of. She walked back in as the last pokemon was chosen, it was Diego and he chose the Jorei.

As Sam sat down, Mik asked if there was some thing wrong.

Sam just muttered, "Tell you later."

Mik still looked concerned but Sam ignored her as Redwood started talking again.

"Thank you young trainers, I forgot to mention that your Trainer Cards will activate in five minutes, please do not have any battles until then. You may all go and begin your journeys now, good luck."

Sam got up and walked outside with Mik. She laughed and spun in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Mik asked.

"I'm just happy, that's all" she replied

As they walked toward the pokecenter they looked for the pokemart and other stores and restaurants. When they reached the pokecenter, Mik stared to talk to Nurse Joy about rooms. Sam looked around the room observing the Computer like devices used to communicate to home and transfer pokemon in and out of your pc.

Sam let her eyes wander over all the people in the room. There was an older man Talking to his Kadabra, two girls and one guy talking to each other as they waited for their pokemon to heal, and in the seats farthest away from everybody Pheonix and Sienna were talking to each other.

Sam didn't know why, but she suspected something. It was just a feeling she supposed it had to do with her psychic ability. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mik who dangled a set of keys in front of her nose.

"Earth to Sam, hello is anyone in there?"

"wha- oh Mik you got rooms?"

"No, see Nurse Joy just decided to sell me her house."

"Haha. Very funny. Give me one of those." Sam snatched at the keys. Mik just smirked and ran down the hall towards their room. "Get back here!"

Mik reached the door first and unlocked the door. When she opened it she saw Sam standing there looking annoyed,

"How did you get here? Oh yeah, teleportation."

Sam nodded and set down her stuff, Mik did also.

"We should go stock up on supplies…" said Mik.

"Ok fine with me."

They left the pokemon in their room to explore and hopefully get to know each other. The girls talked to each other about what had happened n their lives since Mik had moved.

Mik started to tell same about her life first. "Well we moved to the Janera region, and we lived in Hydrin City. I have a younger sister named Kate, My older brother Carlson stared his journey there. His starter was Wavyn. That's about it… oh ya, I trained my psychic ability and with the TWT, Telepathic Wave Translator, my powers have increased and my power changed from red to lavender."

"A Telepathic Wave Translator? So they really work? That's awesome, I need to get one… I was wondering why your power changed color… Well the only things that have happened to me are I studied ninja techniques with the Gym Leader Mask, I also trained my psychic ability. And as of today I now will have a little sibling in like eight months."

"Really? That's great! Congrats! Oh and I got my ears pierced. My TWT is in my earrings. It's the newest version of the TWT. You should get your ears pierced too. Come on the pokemart is right up there!"

Mik grabbed Sam's hand and literally dragged her into the pokemart. Sam was amazed at the size of the store. It had two floors, one for pokemon trainers and the second for clothing and other accessories. There was a hair dressers and a place where you could get your ears pierced. The walls were white and employees were every where trying to make you buy things.

"You know, They probably don't even need all the other stores in town because this one has everything. Look it even says, '_The Pokemart, All you will ever need, all in one store'_

Mik laughed at Sam's comment and replied, "You're right, about the only thing they don't have is a restaurant. Lets go, I need a hair cut."

Mik dragged her up the stairs to the second floor. Sam groined as she remembered a quality of Mik's. She took forever when she shopped. This was going to be a living nightmare.

First Mik brought her to the hair dressers, Mik asked for two appointments. Once the hair cuts were finished, Sam's hair had gone from shoulder length to chin length. It was now layered and the bangs were slightly longer than the rest of her hair.

Mik had just gotten a trim. Before, her hair was past her shoulders in length, now it was just above her shoulders. It was also layered but her bangs were shorter than the rest of her hair.

When Mik saw Sam's hair she looked surprised.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" asked Sam.

"No it looks great, its just different, that's all."

Mik then led Sam over to get her ears pierced. "I think I'm going to get a second hole…" she said thoughtfully. "I'm getting tired of having to find a matching stud for my TWT."

"Suit yourself." Said Sam.

Sam chose a blue TWT and blue studs to be her earrings. Mik had the person who was piercing her ear to use her TWT. After about seven minutes they were both finished. Sam now had two blue studs in her ears, one was her new TWT, Mik bought a new pair of earrings to put in her first holes.

They then proceeded to the clothing section of the store. Mik told Sam that she didn't plan on wearing the provided outfit, Sam had to agree. They both bought three sits of clothes. Three shirts, one of them long sleeved. A pair of shorts, capris and pants. Mik also bought a sweatshirt because she didn't like the one provided, Sam actually like it though.

They got their necessary undergarments and socks.

Then they when down to the first floor, this was the part Sam was really looking forward to. They had already been in the Store for an hour partly because the things took time and partly because Mik had to get outfits that match.

Sam took the lead now and they went over to the supply section. They bought four more pokeballs, a few more potions and curing items. Repels for if they were in a hurry, they also found an ether on one of the shelves.

Then they went to the card isle. Mik insisted on buying five cards in case they got stuck in a rainstorm or something. They also found the newet card, the Movement Translator Card. With it you could translate pokemon movement, this card was made so you could understand pokemon with no mouths.

Then they moved to the food section. They bought lots of food for themselves, they bought food for their pokemon, they bought poketreats and a bottle of rare candies.

At the end of the isle there was a stand of badge cases. Each one was in a different color. Sam immediately chose blue and Mik chose teal. The badge cases were round, which was wierd because in all the books she had read, Sam had observed that all the badge cases were square or rectangle. "Mik, why are the cases circular?"

"Are you serious? You don't know why? Well in Lorem, every time you beat a gym leader you get a section of a circle. Each section has the sign of the gym leader on it."

"Oh. Ok, thanks." Sam then realized that they were missing something.

"Mik, we need a couple of tents.'

"You're right"

They went back to the trainers supplies part of the store and chose to large but relatively light tents. Then they went to the checkout, the total came to 13000. Sam and Mik split the cost but Sam, having more money paid for more than Mik did.

As they walked out of the Mart Sam said, "That certainly took a load off of our trainer cards."

"You're right, could you take another bag please?"

"Are we sure all this stuff will fit in our back packs?"

"Of course it will, I hope…" said Mik.

"Lets go my arms are starting to get tired."

"I'm coming I'm coming"

All the way back to the pokecenter, agued tiredly and although neither of them wanted to admit it, they were both absolutely wiped.

Once they got back to their room they just put their stuff somewhere where they would not step on it and they literally fell asleep the moment they put their heads on their pillows.

* * *

**here we are, this chapter is done. please tell me how i did.new poll:**

**Poll Question:**

**Which Evee Evolution is your favorite?**


	6. Theft

**Hey everyone! sorry about the long wait. I was busy... Anyways, thanks for the reveiws. **

**Disclamer: I do not own pokemon. Articunomew, TopazSoarhire and Obsidian Blade own some of the pokemon. Me and a friend own the Lorem region and i own some of the pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

**1am, Pokemon Lab, Staldight Town**

**Pheonix's Pov**

It was dark, very dark. Sienna and I were preparing to break into the pokemon lab. Sienna and I had talked together all afternoon about what had happened to us. We decided to put aside our differences and work as a team.

Earlier as in like 3pm, we had gone back to the lab to "beg" the professors to change their minds. Really, Sienna was creating a diversion while I dismantled the security systems. She worked herself into a hissy fit and I did the dirty work. I new it was wrong, but I didn't care. It felt good to be getting back at the people who had stripped me of my chance to become a pokemon trainer. I dismantled the security system and snuck out of the building and Sienna came out five minutes later looking angry. I didn't say anything until after she had cooled off.

We went into the pokecenter and we sat in the corner to talk. The girls Samantha and Mik walked in to get rooms. I saw Sam look at me and I scowled back. She and Mik walked down a hallway. Sienna had just finished talking to me about some fashion trend. I hadn't really been listening. I then motioned for her to follow me and we got up and went to the Pokemart. I bought the basic supplies for us because I knew we wouldn't be able to come back… I bought quite a lot of stuff, clothes, specially selected for us once we became outlaws, lots of food, pokemon supplies, Pokenav cards, etc. The only way to pay for it was Sienna's money card.

Later we packed the stuff in our bags. By then it was sun down. All we had to do was wait until around midnight. We waited near the Lab. I played my Gameboy and Sienna read one of her fashion magazines. I was very tired by the time it was 12:30. I got up quietly and took out my hairpins. I was able to pick the lock after several tries.

This leads us to were we are now. I wait for Sienna to come inside and she shuts the door. We sneak into the room we were earlier. We grab our bags and pokemon and bags and run out. The door slams shut and we pause. A light turns on and we run, we grab our bags and run. I know we can hide in the abandoned Team Vanosh hideout. I say that to Sienna and we run into the forest. As we enter, I hear the screech of car wheels and the sound of sirens. I know we will be all over the news by morning. Time is running out.

**Staldight Pokecenter**

The next morning Sam woke up at seven a.m. because she felt a cold sensation settle over her head. She gasped in surprise and looked at her pillow. Her Nymbis was hovering about two inches above her pillow. Its body was curved up in what Sam thought was a smirk.

"You annoying pokemon! I need my sleep!" She moaned and threw her pillow at the pokemon. The soared right though it and hit Mik on the back.

Mik had been packing her stuff before she was hit. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. I meant to hit him," she pointed at the Nymbis who's grin had become even wider. Sam glared at him before asking Mik, "How long have you been up?"

"Since six thirty I have been packing and talking to my Fidranger. Her name is now Holly."

"Cool, I need to think of a name for my pokemon, could you start packing for me, please?"

Sam went over to her Nymbis who was hovering near the window. "I something wrong?" she asked

The Nymbis shook its body, which translated to "No."

"Ok, I was thinking about giving you a nickname is that ok with you?"

The Nymbis nodded. "Yes."

"Alright! Lets get started! So how about Oden?"

"No."

"Mist?"

"No."

"Ok, what would you like?"

"I was thinking about Storm."

Sam smiled, "Sounds fine to me!"

Sam walked back over to Mik to retrieve her bag. She hoisted it onto her shoulders. "What did you put in this thing?" she asked as she sagged under the weight.

"Just your stuff," was the reply.

"Ugh, whatever…"

They gathered their stuff and put their pokemon in their pokeballs and exited the room. They walked into the main room of the center to find a large crowd around the TV. They walked over to see but the news report had just ended .

Sam asked a person with gold hair, "What is going on?"

The person turned around, it was Jake. "Oh hey Sam, Mik, there was a robbery last night, I don't know much more but the news report will come back on in a minute.

**Elsewhere…In the Northern Part of Lorem, Team Acre Hideout**

_A woman sat in her office behind her desk eating, The radio was on. The news report was telling about a robbery. She thought about those two girls, maybe she could get them to join Team Acre…_

_A woman wearing a green shirt and a brown skirt knocked on the door of the office jerking Valerie, the boss out of her train of thoughts. "Enter."_

"_Madame, we have just received reports that Team Vanosh has been foiled by a group of kids. They say th-"_

"_Thank you Lila, that will be enough."_

_Lila, the grunt saw this as a dismissal. "Very well Madame." Lila bowed and exited the room._

_Valerie leaned back in her chair as she sipped a glass of water. 'It seems like my brother has finally slipped up' she thought. 'Well Greon, I have a feeling the future will be very interesting…_'

**Back in the Staldight PokeCenter**

Sam finished saying something to Mik as the report came on again.

"**This is the latest news report coming from Bloomingburg City. Just last night a robbery was performed in Staldight town. The stolen items included: Two pokemon, a Treecko and a Frezint, two backpacks, two trainer cards and various other essentials. The biggest suspects are the two disqualified teenage girls who were part of the trainers contest. Any information about these two people and their whereabouts would be greatly appreciated. **

"**Moving on…"**

"Wow…" whispered Sam.

"Wow is right," murmured Mik.

"So that's what they were doing yesterday, planning this whole thing out."

"Ya… but we had better get a move on, we can't stand here all day saying_ wow_…"

"Are you dissing me? Asked Sam.

"So what if I am?"

Sam growled and smacked Mik gently on top of her head.

"Ow, that was mean!" Mik went to smack Sam back but Sam darted out of the Pokecenter and into the streets. Mik ran after yelling, and when she caught up with Sam she smacked her back.

Sam stuck out her tongue in retaliation. Then she remembered something. "Shoot, I forgot my Evee, I'll be right back!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran back to the Pokecenter.

When Sam returned, she found Mik sitting on a bench talking to Jake and Lance. Mik looked up as Sam approached. "Hey!"

"Hi guys!" Sam replied.

"Sup?" and "Hi." Was all she got from the guys.

Mik stood up and walked over to Sam. They waved to the boys and started walking over towards the exit of the town. Neither of them expected Jake and Lance to follow them. When Jake crept up behind Mik and said, "Don't panic." Mik jump at least a foot.

"Dang you!" she exclaimed. She scowled at Jake as they started to talk about the morning news report. They wondered why the two girls did that. They answered that question easily. The girls obviously were angry at the Professors. They talked until they reached the forest, where they stopped.

"So what are you guys doing next?" asked Sam.

"We were actually wondering if we could travel with you…" replied Lance.

"I think that's fine, what about you Mik?" Mik nodded. "Great! Lets go."

**Mik's Pov, Hemlock Forest**

It was just as dark as before. The mud had dried up a bit and that helped our progress. We took the first left turn we came to. Which led us into a large patch of very tall grass. It reached up to our waists. Jake asked, "Can I look for pokemon here? I would like another one."

Sam nodded and released her newly obtained Evee. It blinked once and looked around. It was very cute and innocent looking. I bent down to pet it and it bit me. "Ouch! Dang it!" I yelled as everyone else stared. I grinned mareepishly and blushed. "Hehe… that hurt?" Sam just laughed and picked up her Evee, which nuzzled her while glaring at me. I glared back, backed away and released Holly. Holly immediately saw the Evee and went up to her and they shared the normal dog pokemon greetings. I scowled and thought, 'Am I the only one that Evee doesn't like? Oh well, it doesn't matter.'

"Ok Holly let's go catch a pokemon." Holly broke of her conversation with Sam's Evee and followed me. We walked away from the group which had already started to split up. "Alright, do you think you could sniff out a pokemon?" I asked. Holly nodded and put her noise to the ground. She caught the scent of something and started to run after it. With Pokeball in hand I followed. The pokemon she was following decided turn around and fight. When I caught up with Holly I found her dodging numerous Sand Attacks. "Ready? Let's do this!"

* * *

**Alright, this chapter is over, tell me how i did. Please click the review button and don't forget to answer the poll, its the same as last time!**


	7. Discovery

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I have been very busy.**_

_**I would like to corect an error i made.The pokemon stolen were actually a Frezint anda Torchic not a Treecko, Thanks to DragonMaster Cohl for pointing out the error.**_

_**Disclamer:Same as the last chapter.**_

_

* * *

_

_No time to question my moves,_

_I stick to the path that I choose._

_Me and my friends we're gonna do it right,_

_You will never see us run away from a fight._

_To be a Master is my dream,_

_All I have to do is believe. _

_I have a chance to win,_

_I 'm on my way to victory._

_I can be a champion if I just believe._

_I 'm on a master quest,_

_I want the whole world to see,_

_I'm gonna be the very best_

_'Cause all I got to do is believe in me._

_-Pokemon Theme, Season 2_

**Hemlock Forest**

**Mik's Pov**

I watched as Holly became tired and one of the Sand Attacks hit her. She growled before shaking her head to rid her eyes of sand. I cried, "Go left!" She obeyed and barely missed being hit by the wild Poochyena's attack. I took out a pokeball and twirled it on my finger, a trick I had learned from my brother Carlson. He had perfected that in the week before he left on his journey. He had said 'All trainers should know how to do this' So I learned the trick.

I gripped the pokeball tightly before saying, "Holly, use Tackle!" Holly barked and kicked up a little grass before charging at the Poochyena. In response, the Poochyena charged back. They both leapt at the same time and collided in hid air before falling. I winced as they hit the ground. The Poochyena grabbed Holly by the back of her neck and flung her away. It howled in triumph and I saw its eyes glow slightly. Holly struggled to her feet and I glanced at my Pokenav and did a double take. It now read: Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed. I looked and said, "Let's try our new attack. Leech Seed!"

I waited a second, nothing happened. The Poochyena snarled and Holly growled back. She stood and I noticed that she favored her right leg. As Holly stood, I saw vines sprout from the ground, which sunk creepers into the Poochyena's Legs and lower body. Green light pulsed down the vines and I saw Holly stand straighter before I yelled, "Tackle!" The Poochyena struggled to move but the combination of the vines holding it down and the energy depletion made it too weak to move more than a couple feet.

Holly tackles the Poochyena and it keeled over. She ran back to my side as I threw the pokeball at the black dog. The Poochyena was sucked into the ball, which wiggled twice before holding still. The center circle glowed red. I ran to my newly captured pokemon, picked up the pokeball and turned to Holly. She was lying down licking her injured leg. I could see her sides heaving. I ran over to her and tapped her with her pokeball. She dissolved into energy and disappeared inside the small sphere. I ran back to the group, which had already reassembled.

"Oh friend Sam? Could I have a potion? Please?" I asked .

"Is it really important?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Take one." She reached into her bag and handed me a bottle. I released Holly from her ball and gently opened her mouth. I tipped the potion into her mouth and watched as it worked its magic. Immediately her fur lost its dirty look, her ears perked up and I sensed her strength return. She tried to stand and she managed to but I could see her leg still hurt her.

"What happened?" Asked Lance.

"It was during the battle, can we get out of here fast?"

"Sure, lead the way." Said Jake. I could hear the laughter in his voice. I scowled and turned away from them retreating Holly. I walked straight, skirting the edge of the grass. We had just reached the other side and entered a denser part of the Forest when a group of bug catchers ambushed us.

The one who was obviously the leader said, "We challenge you to a battle."

**Normal Pov**

"You want to know what I really hate and what I am amazed at?" asked Mik

"What?" the rest of the group chorused.

"The fact that trainers appear out of nowhere at the wrong times and the fact that there are already trainers in this woods so soon after the Vanosh were given the boot."

Everyone just stared at her and she looked away disgusted. "Never mind…," she muttered.

"I'd say we have no choice," said Lance, "We have to fight. I'll take two, everyone else take one." They nodded and spread out so they would not interfere with each other.

**Lances Pov**

I glared at the leader of the group he sneered back at me and released his first pokemon. It was a Kakuna. I smirked and sent out Volava, recently nicknamed Flare. I called her this because of the long hair on her ears. It acted like fire, which made her unusual because Volava usually have ears with short hair on them.

The trainer smirked even wider and cried, "Kakuna Poison Sting!" The Kakuna stiffened and shot many stingers with poison on them straight at Flare.

"Flare, dodge them!" I did research on pokemon last night, Volavas in particular and it turns out they have awesome speed. I decided to use that to my advantage. Flare jumped around avoiding the stingers gradually growing closer to the Kakuna.

"Kakuna, Harden!"

I expected that. It looked like Flare was going to crash into the Kakuna but at the last second I yelled, "Turn that charge into a Scratch attack!" Flare leaped and extended long, and as Jake found out this morning when he rolled out of bed and on to Flare, sharp claws and dug them into the Kaukauna's hardened shell. Her momentum dragged her claws over the Kakuna body and Flare landed on her side on the ground, unable to land the leap. The attack did not do as much damage as I would have liked but that was to be expected.

"Kakuna Tackle!"

Tackle? Then I remembered Kakunas kept that attack if a trainer evolved them. I cursed under my breath unprepared for the attack. It sent Flare into the bushes behind us. I winced as I heard braches snap. A couple of Pidgys flew out of a near by tree in fright.

The Bug Catcher's smirk was definitely wider as I yelled, "Flare run back to me!"

"Kakuna Poison Sting!"

With out needing my instruction Flare began to dodge the attack as she ran towards me. As she neared me, one of the stingers pierced her right hind leg. She limped over and I quickly bent and removed the stinger. Luckily, for me, she was not poisoned. I patted her head and she looked me in the eyes. I saw a fire almost burning in her own. I had a funny feeling that I could not shake off as I gave the next order.

"Scratch!"

She did so as the Bug catcher yelled "Harden!"

I groaned and then realized what the look in Flare's eyes had meant. She had learned her next move. I made a mental note to install the Translator Card in my Pokenav. "Okay, let's do this! Flare, turn that Tackle into an Ember Attack."

Flare's eyes changed from their usual color to glowing red and she opened her mouth and fire burst out of it. The fire cocooned the Kakuna and once it died away the Bug pokemon was clack and on the ground unable to move.

Flare walked back to me and I rubbed her head as the bug catcher released his next pokemon. "Surskit go!"

I immediately relized that I needed to switch pokemon. "Flare Return!" She dissolved into red energy before I pulled out my other pokemon. It was a gift from my father, a dragon pokemon with some fire abilities. He knew I liked fire pokemon. "Let's show 'em Bagon!" I said as I threw the pokeball in the air releasing the little dragon.

I briefly glanced at the others to see how they were doing. Their battles were wrapping up. Jake was almost done, Sam had finished and she motioned that she would take the second bug catcher I said I would fight. I nodded and she walked over to him smirking.

Mik was having the most trouble. The woman she was fighting seemed to be tougher than she looked. Mik had already switched out her Poochyena who was battling with gusto. I was impressed. For a newly caught pokemon, they were working well together. The Nincada they were battling seemed to be getting weaker but I was too far away to tell.

I turned and began the second round of our battle. "Bagon, Pound!"

**End Lance's Pov**

After about fifteen minutes, everyone had finished his or her battles. Everyone was in alright shape except Mik. She knew she would not be able to battle until they reached the next town, or they found a restoring machine. If they did find one, her pokemon would still need care.

The group followed the narrow path through the woods until they came to a clearing. Lance stopped in his tracks and glanced around. "Does this look familiar to you guys? 'Cause if we are where I think we are, then there is something around the bend."

"Would you just get to the point?" Asked Jake impatiently.

"I think the Vanosh Hideout is over there."

They walked to the next clearing where the Hideout was. They stared up at it for a minute.

"Well, I'll be…" said Sam in amazement.

"Be what?" came a voice from inside the doorway.

"A moron?" continued a second.

* * *

**Please review.**

**Poll Results**

**Umbreon: 3**

**Jolteon: 1**

**Espeon: 1**

**New Poll: What is your favorite Character In My Story so Far?**

**Again, Please Review.**


	8. Out of the Forest

**Here is the next chapter. I'm finally out of school! yay! So now i'll be able to update faster. Thanks for the reviews, though it would be nice to have more. **

**Disclamer: Same.**

* * *

The whole group turned to stare at the doorway as two figures emerged. Though the faces were familiar, everything else was not.

Pheonix had cut her hair short and gelled it so it stood up straight and she now had third holes on both ears. She wore a tight, black leather sleeveless shirt and black knee length shorts with black skater shoes. She had black sunglasses on her head and she grinned at the group before her.

Sienna on the other hand wore a low necked pink tank top and a pink mini skirt. She had second holes and her hair was put up in a messy bun. She wore white platform shoes and multiple bracelets on her wrists. She scowled at the group as they stared.

"Hehe…You guys look surprised." Said Pheonix.

"Well I know I am." Said Lance. He added, "I like your outfits." and then he grinned.

Sienna glared and Pheonix rolled her eyes.

"You guys look tired, come on in, it's actually not so bad in here." Said Pheonix.

"But-"

"Come on Sienna, they tried to help us," Pheonix motioned to Sam and Mik, "lets let them in our 'beautiful base'."

The group followed the two outcasts into the Hideout. It was just as dark and creepy as before. Sam inched closer to her group, not really wanting to get to close to the walls.

Sienna and Pheonix led them along familiar passages and into the office of the Vanosh Leader. It was the only place that was not extremely smelly and nasty. It even had a kitchen attached to it. Sienna and Pheonix's sleeping bags were spread on the ground and their backpacks were next to them.

"Not to bad for a ruined base…" Commented Jake.

"There is a healing machine in the corner." Said Sienna, eying Lance.

Mik immediately went over to it and placed her pokeballs in it. They glowed for a couple of seconds before she picked them up.

Jake called a challenge to Lance, "I bet I can cook better than you!"

"Yeah, wanna bet?" They raced to the kitchen.

Sam wondered over to the file cabinet that was against the wall. She kicked it and the lock came flying off. She opened the top drawer and glanced at the names of the folder within.

"Members, Squads, Admins, Acre, Ghost Bog Project, hmm…I'll look at that one." She placed the file on top of the cabinet before continuing to browse. In the bottom drawer she found a file filled with pictures. With it was a small note book. Sam took the three items she had taken out and sat down at the desk. She briefly stopped at a picture of a young boy standing next to a girl about the same age. They were both grinning and the boy was giving the girl bunny ears. There was a caption.: Valerie and Greon.

She pulled out another picture, it showed a young man in a Team Vanosh uniform it was captioned also: Greon, Vanosh Admin. Another picture showed Greon with an eye patch covering his right eye. It was captioned: Greon Vanosh Leader. The date was about half a year ago.

She then turned to the Ghost Bog project. Team Vanosh would be setting up a base there and eventually, hopefully be taking over Spirit Town.

Pheonix walked over to Sam and began reading over her shoulder. Sam picked up the note book last and opened it to around the middle.

It was dated about a year before and it said:

_Today I got promoted to the position of Admin. I was given a squad and we will traveling to The Mountains near Topaz City. It is in Acre territory so we have been given warning. Tomorrow we move out._

Sam turned a couple of pages. An entry two weeks later said:.

_I just left the infirmary. Yesterday we met a squad of Team Acre. You wouldn't believe who the squad leader was. I was amazed when I saw Valerie as Admin. Our grunts were battling using pokemon while we battled with words. We argued until I got so mad I took out my gun. I yelled, "I can't believe you! Say one more insult and I fire!" She whipped out her own gun and yelled back, "Oh ya? If you fire, I fire!"_

_We circled until I got so aggravated I lifted the gun. She imitated me. I yelled and my muscles moved to shoot. She must have seen it because we fired at the same moment. The right side of my face burst into pain and I blacked out, feeling my flesh burn. I awoke today and one of my men told me I hit her in her left eye. We are now referred to by my men, The Enemy Twins. _

Sam stood and took the folder labeled Acre out of the drawer. She opened it and read a few lines.

_Team Acre. Since half a year ago led by my sister Valerie. Her strengths: Logic, Weapons, Weaknesses: Strength._

"So that's one reason why Acre and Vanosh are always fighting," Observed Pheonix. "The leaders are twins turned against each other… interesting."

"Guys, once you're done eating, you should check these out." Said Sam.

A few minutes later, Jake and Lance came out with pots of food. There was pasta and sauce, as well as berries. They ate and then the others looked at the files Sam found. After that they just lounged for awhile, playing pokemon the card game, the video games or just reading. It turned out that Jake was very good at the card game. After his forth straight win he explained that he used to play with the sailors on his dad's ship.

Lance had a great pokemon team in his Fire Red version and he was only ever beaten by Pheonix, but that was only once.

Sam and Mik quizzed each other on pokemon facts and Sienna read a magazine in the corner.

After an hour, Sam glanced at her pokenav and said, "We should get going, thanks for the hospitality." She grinned.

Pheonix grinned back and said, "Any time."

Sienna sniffed and said, "You had better not turn us into the police. If you do, I will get you."

Everyone sweat-dropped and Lance said, "Who knows the fastest way out of here?"

"Well the shortest way is a five minute walk through dense forest, other wise we would have to back track and take a thirty minute walk on the path.

"You probably should take the woods, but be careful, there are some pretty nasty pricker bushes in there." Pheonix grinned at Sienna as she spoke and the pink haired girl scowled.

The two groups split, one headed into the forest, the other planned on staying in the hideout for another night.

Their parting words were, "See you in Spirit Town."

"You got it!"

The journey through the dense forest was fairly uneventful. Their clothes did get ripped, and Mik started to complain about her hair getting messed up until Sam tripped and her pants got muddy. Then everyone started to laugh at her. She scowled before continuing to walk. Two minutes later she "accidentally" tripped Mik who fell and got her shorts and legs wet.

"Oops, did I do that?"

Other than that they got out of the forest alright. They walked out into the sun, enjoying the feel of it on their skin. It was getting late, the sun was about to set.

"So anyone know where the pokemon center is?"

"Nope" replied Jake.

"Lets see…" said Mik, looking at her pokenav. "We go two blocks down and one over." Still looking at her pokenav, she started walking. Jake and Lance winced as she walked into a teenager. Sam just laughed. Mik looked up and blushed, seeing that the person she walked into was a hot guy.

"Sorry," He said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I-It's alright…"

He offered Mik his hand and pulled her up.

"Can you show us where the pokemon center is?" asked Lance.

"Sure. Follow me."

The group followed him down the two blocks and over one and soon they were standing in front of the red roofed building.

He let go of Mik's hand and said, "I'll see you guys around."

* * *

**The poll is still the same. Please review, tell me how i did and don't forgetto answerthe poll.**


	9. First Badge Pt 1

**You gotta just love summer vacation. Currently I am in Maine, enjoying water and sun. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I do not own pokemon. Articunomew, TopazSoarhire, Obsidian Blade and Myself own some of the pokemon in this story.**

* * *

They checked into the pokemon center and got a four-person room. Sam called a top bunk and Mik was under her. They let out their pokemon who explored the room. The trainer s either showered, read our hung out in the room.

Jake had just finished his shower when he joined Sam and Mik on the floor. Mik was still talking about the young man they had met and Sam was about to pop from vexation. Jake grinned when Sam finally used her psychic abilities to glue Mik's mouth shut.

"That's better." She said as she let out a breath. She than turned to Jake and they began discussing what they needed to do before they left town. Lance joined them as Sam began ticking things off on her fingers.

"Clothes, hairbrushes, accessories…" She paused and looked around the room before looking at the boys. She ran her fingers through Jake's hair. "You need to get a hair cut, and you too Lance…" She said still absent-mindedly playing with Jakes golden hair. She realized this and quickly stopped, blushing.

"It's fine." Jake said, resting his had on hers. Sam's blush darkened and they could see that Mik was laughing and trying to talk at the same time.

"I should probably take that off shouldn't I?" She removed the power that was keeping Mik's mouth shut.

Immediately Mik started talking. "You should have seen your face!" she laughed. "And when he said-"

"On second thought, maybe I should shut her mouth again." Sam said to the boys. They nodded and Mik abruptly stopped talking.

An hour later they went to bed. Sam did let Mik talk, eventually and she made Storm promise to let her sleep longer that she had the morning before.

Sam awoke with a start. It was not very light out. She looked at the clock wit bleary eyes and it read 7:01 a.m. She groaned and glared at Storm. She said "I meant at least an hour later, not a minute." Storm just grinned.

Half an hour later Sam had taken a shower, eaten breakfast, and seen that only Lance was up too. As she walked out of the pokemon center, he walked in.

"Hi. I'm going to challenge the gym. I'll see you later." He talked to Nurse Joy and she did a quick healing of his pokemon before he left for the gym

Sam walked to a small park that was in the city. It was really a beach, meant for trainers and pokemon to go to. There was a section for pokemon battles, and Sam headed straight for it. She battled the whole morning, winning four of her six battles. Her pokemon gained valuable experience.

They were thoroughly tired out when they returned to the pokemon center. Storm had learned the Rain of Lightning attack the newly named Evee, Sarah, had learned Bite.

They returned to the pokecenter and they walked into the room to find Jake and Lance playing cards. They glanced up before returning to the game.

"So how did you do?" Sam asked Lance. In response he took out his circular badge case and sowed her the sector of the circle that had been filled by the badge. It was fairly plain, just blue with a darker blue water symbol on it. "Awesome. I'm going to challenge the gym leader after lunch.

Just then Mik ran in. "Guys! I just caught another pokemon! Here, let me show you!" she took from her belt a Net Ball and released the pokemon. "It's called Cucarbrion."

The pokemon on the floor was brown. It looked like a giant cucumber. It's skin was bumpy and ugly.

Sam looked at it in shock and disgust. "I don't think I'll be eating cucumbers or pickles ever again."

Mik ignored Sam's comment. "I caught when I was down by the beach. Its name is PikL."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Uh… congrats?"

Mik grinned and put PikL into its pokeball.

"Guys? Is it ok if I start going to Spirit Town? I'm kinda bored and I want my second badge."

Said Lance.

"What? I mean, alright. I guess we'll be seeing you in Spirit Town…" Said Jake.

"Ok, bye." Lance grabbed his stuff and packed before leaving. What was left of the group waved sadly. They would miss him.

Sam had a gym battle to go to so she would have to wait to think about Lance. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

Sam looked at her pokenav to see where the gym was. It was two blocks over and three down. She groaned and began the long walk.

_I wanna be the best,_

_That ever was,_

_To bea-_

"Hello?"

"Hi Honey."

"Hi mom, what's up?" Sam stopped, released her Evee and leaned against a building so she could talk.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to call to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine and I'm going to get my first gym badge."

"That's wonderful. Have you made any friends yet?"

"Well Mik is here, and I met a boy named Jake and a boy named Lance. There were two girls we saw in the forest we knew from when we chose our pokemon and yesterday we met another boy here, in Salt City."

"Wow, so you've been busy. So have we actually. We bought things for the baby, we want it to be a girl."

"Cool."

"Yes, we have been quite busy. I need to go now, your father just ate the last piece of bread. Bye Dear."

"Bye mom." Sam put her pokenav away and picked up Sarah. Looking up she saw the same boy they had met yesterday coming out of the pokemart across the street. He saw her and walked over.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the gym. Where are you going?"

"The same place. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

They walked past many buildings. He, (the boy) pointed out many of the tourist attractions. There was the water park, the beach that was good for surfing, The only grass park in the city and the Salts Factory. They sold collectable salts and they also bought them from people.

"Ok, here we are. This is the gym."

They had stopped at a dome shaped building. It was very near the beach and people and or pokemon had move quite a bit of sand so the building was surrounded by it. There was drift wood, shells, and rocks in the sand. There were shells glued to the walls all around the building.

"Wow. Are the walls like that on the inside too?"

"Yup. I helped to put them there. Shall we go in?" He asked opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She said once they were inside.

"Ok, challengers go through that door."

"Ok thanks. By the way, what is your name?"

"It's Jasper. I'll see you in a bit." He winked and went through a door on the left.

Sam then went through the door on the right. A man stood there. "Are you here to challenge the gym leader?" he asked looking bored. It was obvious he had asked that question a lot.

"Yes. Why did Jasper go through the other door?"

The man looked at her like she was stupid and said. "Well he is the gym leader."

"What!"

"He's the gym leader, did he not tell you? Well it doesn't matter, this has happened before. Go sit in one of those chairs over there." He waved vaguely behind him and continued. "I'll tell you when it's your turn." He walked away.

Sam only had to wait fifteen minutes for her turn. While she waited she talked to her pokemon about the battle.

"Samantha Silver, you may enter through the door and your challenge will commence."

She looked at the plain door and noticed a plaque, it said:

_Words of advice from an old man: _

_Balance of the soul,_

_Balance of the body,_

_And finding the balance with your pokemon_

_Are key to survival._

Sam scratched her head before recalling her pokemon into their pokeballs. She turned the doorknob and entered the next room. Her mouth dropped when she walked in. It was very warm and she immediately took off her sweatshirt.

A man stood waiting for her with a lifejacket in his hands. Sam took it and put it on before removing her socks and shoes, obeying the sign that was in front of her.

Sam stepped forward towards the largest pool she had ever seen. It was divided into three parts by walls that rose just barely out of the water. The first section was calm water. The second was rough water and the third had a large floating platform where the gym leader battled. The water around the platform changed often. First calm then rough then calm then large waves.

Waiting for her was a dolphin like pokemon. It was blue, with a lighter blue stomach. Its nose was longer than her arm. She took out her pokenav and looked up the pokemon.

_Dolfina the dolphin pokemon. It is the evolved form of Dolfan. It is the fastest pokemon in the ocean. Its long nose makes its body even more stream-lined enabling it to travel faster than an airplane._

Attached to the Dolfina was a surfboard. The man who had given her the lifejacket took her bag. He explained, "You wouldn't want your stuff getting wet would you? Golduck, teleport that stuff to the battle dock." He turned back to Sam. "Please release any pokemon that stands on the ground. They will be riding with you." He grinned.

Sam took out Sarah's pokeball and released her. She looked confusedly at her trainer. Sam explained psychically what was going on.

The man then ushered Sam and Sarah onto the surfboard. Quite a bit of ushering was needed, Sam did not really want toget on the board. Sam and Sarah stood on the board wobling a little beforehe grinned and said, "Have fun now."

He whistled and the Dolfina took off with Sam and Sarah in tow.

* * *

**That's all for now folks. Please review. I would really appreciate it.**


	10. A New Recruit

**This is a slightly shorter chapter than usual. I've been in a slump and need ideas. Someone please help me. **

**I have added a map of the Lorem Region on my profile, with information about some of the towns. I'd love if you took the time to look at it.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual…**

**-------------------------------------------**

**A Small Town in the shadow of Topaz Mountain**

**Sienna's Pov **

**10:13 am**

I yawned widely, ignoring the annoyed look Pheonix gave me. I mean, sure, we were on the same team but that doesn't mean we liked each other. Actually, we had gotten somewhat nicer to each other in the time we had been on the road together, surprising as it may be.

I yawned again and looked out the window; a boy was running down the road, pursued by what looked like half of the town. The boy looked to about 15; he was tall, in shape, with blue green hair and brown eyes.

'_He's kind of cute…_' the boy released a Poochyena, which used Sand Attack, enabling the boy to escape into an ally.

"Hurry up Pheonix," I said absently, still looking at the ally the boy vanished into.

"Coming." She said, shooting me a look that could kill. I shivered then laughed nervously and dragged her into the street. I then proceeded to drag her into the ally the boy had vanished into. "Why the heck are we going in here? It's probably gross." She stated

She was right. It smelled nasty, like garbage. I wasn't surprised to see old bags of it protruding from filthy dumpsters. I skirted around them, hoping I wouldn't smell too bad after I got out of there.

A little further down we reached a wall. "So, would you mind telling me why you dragged me all the way in here?" asked Pheonix, glaring daggers at me. I ignored her stare and analyzed the wall.

It looked intact, but I knew there had to be some way into it, the boy hadn't come out of the ally. I let go of Pheonix, and brushed my fingertips along the brick.

She looked at me like, 'what the heck are you doing?' I ignored her.

I continued to feel the wall and suddenly my finger began stinging. I looked at it to see a small cut. I licked it and returned my gaze to the wall there was a small sharp edge. I gave a push and the door swung inward. "Come on." I said to Pheonix.

We walked through the small door into a room that was practically as small.

"I wonder was this switch does…" said Pheonix more to herself than me.

"Whatever, come on." I said and we walked into the middle off the room, towards the door at the other end.

Small panels in both the walls slid back noiselessly. Two metal tips could be seen in the darkness. Pheonix and I froze, as the forbidding black metal tips began to glow electric blue.

"Run!" I yelled.

It was too late the beams of electric blue light hit us and stars clouded my vision. As the world went black, I felt the floor vanish beneath us.

I woke up bound to a chair, Pheonix bound to one behind me. I became aware of a person walking towards us. He was dressed in tightish black pants and he was wearing a navy polo shirt with the neck open. His turquoise hair fell in front of his eyes, his _beautifu_l cold eyes. I blushed slightly, ashamed I would think like that.

"Who are you?" he asked. His voice was also cold, yet slightly alluring.

Pheonix spoke for me, "We are The Punk Rockets, and no, we have no association with team rocket."

I nodded; The Punk Rockets was the name we had chosen for ourselves.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I don't know." Said Pheonix, scowling at me.

I sighed, "I saw you running away from people awhile ago. You're an outcast, aren't you?"

He looked at the floor, "…"

'_Ha, knew it'_ out loud I made a proposition. "When I saw you, I thought you might like to join us. We're going to Spirit town." I shifted in my chair uneasily, unsure of what his response would be.

He seemed taken aback, he snapped his fingers and a Mr. Mime came out of the shadows and untied us. "Thanks…" I said.

"I'll think about your offer." He said.

"Ok, meet us at the west entrance of the town tomorrow at noon. Bring anything that you'll need." I said.

He nodded frowning a little and said to his Mr. Mime "Mimmish, bring them to the exit."

"Bye" I called.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**The next day, 12:00 pm**

**West Exit of the Town**

**Normal Pov**

At the appointed time, Pheonix and Sienna stood at the west exit.

"Do you think he'll come?" asked Pheonix

"I hope so…" replied Sienna absently. She gazed into the town and spotted a tall figure walking towards them. His turquoise her windblown, his forest green tee shirt and knee length black shorts dusty.

Sienna caught her breath, something that did not go unnoticed by Pheonix. "You like him." She accused.

Sienna blushed, "Shut up."

Pheonix just laughed, as **he** walked up. Pheonix laughed even harder.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Yes.""No." answered Sienna and Pheonix at the same time. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively Sienna scowled and Pheonix laughed harder in that was possible.

"Anyways, what's your name?" asked Pheonix, finally able to calm her self down after five minutes of walking.

"It's…Luc"

**-----------------------------------------------**

**And there is that chapter, sorry it took so long to update. I'd love it if you pushed the button in the bottom left corner…puppy dog eyes anyways, thanks for reading.**


	11. First Badge Pt 2

**Haha, i have finally updated. Many thanks to Articunomew for beta reading for me. **

**Disclamer: i do not own pokemon. some of the pokemon in this story are owned by me, Articunomew, TopazSoarhire and Obsidian Blade.**

**

* * *

**

**Random Quote of the day:**

"Sarah, Sarah pudding and pie, ate the boys and

made them cry. When the girls came out to preen,

Sarah, Sarah became a queen."

–**my friend Mik**

**Recap:** _The man then ushered Sam and Sarah onto the surfboard. He grinned before saying, "Have fun now." He whistled and the Dolfina took off with Sam and Sarah in tow._

Sam yelled out as she felt the board she was standing on lurch as the Dolfina swam swiftly throw the water. She leaned forward, trying to maintain balance. She leaned to far back and she felt the board slip out from under feet. She and Sarah fell into the water with a splash.

Sam yelped from the cold water. She and Sarah swam back to where they had started, and the man came over laughing. Sam shot him a piercing look and he started whistling innocently.

The Dolphina swam back over to the platform they were standing on. The man pushed Sam and Sarah back on the board and whistled to the Dolfina and she took of again. Sam tried to find balance again, but was about as successful as the last time. She swam back to the beginning of the pool again and clambered out.

'_This time I'm going to do it'_ she thought. Sam looked at Sarah who was shaking her body and shedding water on everything. Sam saw the same look of determination in her Eevee's eyes as she felt in hers.

Sam and Sarah stepped onto the board for a third time. As the man whistled, Sam and Sarah locked eyes. They could feel a connection; it wasn't a psychic connection, but a connection of their hearts, souls and minds.

They balanced them selves on the board perfectly. For 25 yards, Sam and Sarah stayed out of the water. Sam was feeling very confident as they rounded the corner into the next section of the pool.

The change of the current caught her off guard, she and Sarah toppled into the water. Sam muttered curses as she pulled herself out of the water. The man came over to her grinning. She scowled at him and got on the board with Sarah.

This time, Sam was ready for the current and she and Sarah were able to get to the other side. The Dolfina rounded the last corner. There was only half a pools length left, the water was calm. It looked to be smooth sailing.

They rounded the last corner. Sam and Sarah were perfectly in balance, when the current changed. Sam managed to say "What the-?" before her head went under the water. Sam resurfaced coughing. The water was now frothy and turbulent. Sam and Sarah turned and swam back to the side of the pool.

Sam sat on the edge waiting for the Dolfina to come back. She studied the water, it changed every so often. She thought aloud, "So the current changes…ok, so we'll have to adjust our weight according to the current. Ready to try it?" she asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded and shook her fur.

"Hey-don't!" laughed Sam as water was sprayed onto her. Sarah did and Eevee grin and jumped onto the surfboard, which promptly made it flip, sending Sarah into the water. Sam laughed and lifted Sarah out. "Now who's wet?" she asked.

They both got onto the Dolfina, and they were off, again. A moment later, they were back in the water.

**20 minutes later**

Sam was breathing hard by the time they finally reached the platform. She looked at the floor and water dripped from her nose and hair.

"So, you finally made it. Long time no see, I think it's been about an hour since we last saw each other…" said a voice.

Sam looked up. "Jasper…"

"In the flesh." He grinned cockily and tossed a pokeball in the air. "Ready?" he asked.

"No duh." Said Sam positioning herself for battle. "I choose Sarah as my first."

"Very well." Said voice. Sam whipped around to see the Dolfina man standing in a tall podium. "I will be judge for this battle. Jasper please choose your first."

"Ok, I choose Cucarbrion."

Sam winced. 'Not that ugly thing again.' She thought.

The man said, "Let the battle commence!"

"Yeah, yeah Tom, we know." said Jasper. He looked at Sam, "Here we go!"

**Sam's Pov**

I immediately started thinking. I knew I had Storm as my back up, since water is weak against electric. Mik had told me that her PikL was just a water type, which is good for me. When Cucarbrion evolves into Cucarion, it becomes a water/steel type.

"Ok, Sarah! Tackle!" I commanded. Sarah ran towards the Cucarbrion.

"Cucca, Harden!" countered Jasper.

"Sarah, swerve around his Cucca!" I yelled. Sarah was to close to the Cucarbrion to totally avoid contact. She tried to swerve, but her side collided with the Cucarbrion's hard, bumpy skin. She jumped in pain and trotted back to me.

She turned her head to look at the scrape on her side. It was red, and some blood could be seen through her thick fur. She shook her head as if to clear it and stood, ready for my next command. "Sarah, Bite!"

A huge pair of dark purple fangs began to materialize in the air in front of Sarah. They were see through, and they weighed nothing, but very lethal. On TV, I had seen a pokemon use Crunch, the more powerful equivalent to bite, and boy had it looked painful.

Sarah ran towards Jasper's Cucca, her mouth open, ready to bite down on the cucumber pokemon.

However, Jasper was a step ahead of me. "Cucca, Mud Slap."

Sarah was about to bite the Cucarbrion when Jasper commanded the attack. Mud flew out of seemingly nowhere and struck Sarah in the eyes.

"Now dodge the attack!" said Jasper.

Cucca sluggishly started to squirm out of the way. Sarah's bite was able to damage Cucca. It hit her back end and Cucca flinched and stopped moving.

'Ha, so that is Cucarbrion's weakness!' I thought 'It has hardly any speed. I know what to do!'

While I was thinking, Jasper attacked. "Water Gun Cucca!"

I barely had time to counter, "Dodge it Sarah!" she responded immediately by jumping out of the way of the blast of water that had been released by the Cucarbrion. I had not responded quickly enough, water hit her tail. She panted, waiting for my next move. "Ok, use Quick Attack!"

Even with the sodden tail, Sarah streaked of at incredible speed. I guessed she probably would have been faster, had she had the water in the fur on her tail.

"Harden again Cucca!" yelled Jasper.

Cucca was only able to harden a little before Sarah collided with her. Both pokemon were thrown backwards from the impact. Sarah rolled over onto her stomach panting.

"Ok, one more time!" I said.

Sarah charged again, but fatigue was taking control of her. Cucca was able to harden more than before, so she attained less damage then before.

Sarah was thrown back and lay on the ground, unable to move. "Dang…Sarah, great job, come back." _(A/n that has to be the cheesiest line in the world…)_ "All right, Storm, let's go!" I said, pulling out Storm's pokeball and releasing him."

Storm materialized looked around and yawned. "Come on Storm, we need to battle!" I said.

He bobbed up and down in the air agreeing. "First, we'll finish off the Cucarbrion."

I looked at the Cucarbrion. It looked like it was struggling to stay conscious. "Storm, Thunderbolt!"

Large ominous clouds gathered above Cucca. It looked up in time to see a bolt of lightning streaking down through the air. A bright flash of light ensued when it cleared there were bright lights dancing in front of my eyes.

I rubbed them and I heard Jasper say, "Go Gill!" I squinted and I saw a seaweed pokemon emerge from its pokeball. I frowned. This was a pokemon I had never seen before. I was able to conclude that it was a water type pokemon, I mean; I was in a water gym after all.

"Storm, use Thunderbolt again!" Large clouds once again appeared above the other side of the battlefield.

"Gill, move to the left and lie horizontally on the ground!"

I watched as the lightning went directly down to the ground, missing the Gillweed. (A/n Gillweed is the name of the pokemon) I groaned in frustration. He had evaded my attack. The Gillweed was just as flat as the floor when it lay down, so the lightning had no tall object to hit.

"Gill, Absorb!"

Roots burst through the floor and stuck them selves into the mass that was Storm. The vines pulsed with light, draining Storm's energy. "Get out of there Storm!" I yelled.

Being insubstantial, Storm drifted out of the vine's clutches easily. The vines vanished and I commanded, "Storm try Thunderbolt again!" I hoped that maybe he would be able to direct the attack.

My wish was granted, Storm's attack hit and the Gillweed was significantly weakened. Jasper countered with Absorb again.

The vines burst out of the ground and plunged into Storm again. "Get out of there!" I yelled again. He barely drifted out in time.

I evaluated the situation. Storm was much more drained then the Gillweed. The only way I would be able to win was if I used Storm's most powerful attack. The only problem was, if it didn't do enough damage, Jasper would win because the attack was so draining.

I decided to chance it. "Ok, Rain of Lightning!"

Storm hovered high above the ground and light began pulsing around him. Dark ominous clouds formed over the Gillweed. They swirled and lightning crackled in them.

"Gill, lie flat again!" said Jasper.

The Gillweed lay down as a wind came up. It was swept upright as the lightning shot down. One, then two then three and finally four bolts hit the Gillweed. Thunder boomed and there was a flash of light.

When my eyes cleared, the Gillweed was being recalled into it's pokeball. Jasper walked over to me. "Congratulations. You win."

* * *

**Thats it. please review:)**


End file.
